dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza Force
The , also referred to as the Galactic Frieza Army and Planet Trade Organization,Krillin, referring to the group's members as involved in a "world trade" organization in Dragon Ball Z episode 46, "Defying Orders" is the organization run by Frieza, that at the peak of its power controlled a majority of Universe 7, who through the Frieza Force acts as emperor of the universe. King Cold was the leader of the Frieza Force,Daizenshuu 7, 1996 prior to passing control over to his son. The army employs and enslaves powerful races, such as the Saiyans, to take over suitable planets so that they can be sold to the highest bidders. Frieza himself does not really consider his soldiers as an army, looking at them more as a convenient group of followers."Ask Akira Toriyama", 2002 In reality, the soldiers follow him and his relatives out of fear though some soldiers are known to be fiercely loyal to Frieza such as the Ginyu Force. Biography Background The army was controlled by King Cold's family for most of its known history. It is never stated when, where, or how the organization was formed; however, it is known that the group existed in at least some form for over two centuries. The earliest known activities of the Frieza Forces involved the ancestor of King Cold, Chilled, assaulting Planet Plant, which was at the time inhabited by the Plants (this attack was repelled by Bardock in a what-if scenario where he had been sent into the past).Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, 2011 During Chilled's reign, the army was little more of a band of space pirates lead by Chilled. However by the reigns of King Cold and Frieza it had become a significant military force. Many formidable races are forced into the organization with the threat of their own planets' destruction if they do not comply. With their great power, Frieza and his family held an iron fist across the universe, controlling many worlds under one giant dictatorship, and using fear and power to get races to comply. Frieza alone is shown to be in control of at least 448 planets''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (manga), 2015 and was known to control 70% of the universe at the Frieza Force's peak. Cooler is known to have been in control of at least 256, with no mention of how many King Cold owns. They are also shown destroying planets that they believe are not suitable for sale (Cooler states in his debut that he has several planets to destroy by the end of the day, and Vegeta and Nappa's reason for destroying Arlia is because it was unsuitable for sales). Besides its Dragon Balls, Frieza also determined Namek to be of little value thus he decided their was nothing to prevent him from destroy it once he acquired his wish (though after the Namekian Dragon Balls turned to stone, Frieza became focused on making his enemies suffer for denying him his wish and ultimately chose to destroy the planet once he was confronted by Super Saiyan Goku holding back only for fear he could have gotten caught in the blast, though the attack was still fatal to the planet which eventually exploded). Additionally as Beerus' Agent of Destruction Frieza occasionally destroyed planets for the God of Destruction, which caused Beerus to tolerate Frieza and his empire as Frieza (and by extension Cooler according to the ''Xenoverse 2) at the behest of his father wisely chose not to cross the Destroyer. It is implied that Beerus tolerance of Frieza and his army is what made it so successful, as Beerus himself could have easily destroy it and Frieza had he had bothered to do so (additionally it was Beerus' assistance to the Z Fighters ultimately lead to Frieza and his army's second attack on Earth to end in failure and would succeeded were it not for Beerus and Whis' actions). Failure on Namek Frieza had brought his forces to Namek in December of Age 762 in order to use the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality after he overheard the transmissions between Raditz's scouter to Vegeta's and Nappa's ones. However, the Dragon Team coincidentally came to Namek at the same time in order to wish their fallen comrades back to life who were killed in the battle against the Saiyans on Earth. Vegeta also travels to Namek to use the Dragon Balls with the same intention as Frieza, immortality. In the ensuing battle, all of Frieza's forces on the planet are killed including Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Appule, and the entire Ginyu Force are all killed by Vegeta, save for Captain Ginyu who ends up trapped in the body of a frog. In the final battle, Frieza alone battles against Goku, who had become a Super Saiyan after Frieza had murdered Krillin. In a last ditch effort, Frieza tries to blow Namek up by destroying the core, and after a continuing fight, Frieza is cut in two by his own attack, and Goku leaves him for dead, though not before showing Frieza some mercy after he pleaded for his life, by transferring some his ki to Frieza. However, unwilling to accept defeat, Frieza attempts to kill Goku with an energy wave, only for the Super Saiyan to counter with one of his own. Namek explodes minutes later, and Frieza is believed to have perished. Attack on Earth After Porunga tells everyone that Goku is still alive and will return to Earth by his own means, Vegeta uses the spaceship constructed by Bulma's father and leaves for outer space in search of Goku. On his way, he finds the last remaining soldiers of Frieza and kills them. After his defeat, Frieza drifted in pieces through space, unconscious and near death. Fortunately for him, his father King Cold learned of his defeat and searched through space hoping to find his son still alive. When Frieza was found, he was pieced back together using mechanical parts. Frieza then only had one thing on his mind... revenge. A short time later, Frieza and King Cold arrived on Earth, aiming to kill Goku and destroy the planet. However, this would be interrupted by the time traveling son of Vegeta, Future Trunks. Almost effortlessly, Trunks killed Frieza and his father, King Cold, thus putting an end to their terrible reign over the universe, but not before destroying their spaceship and killing all their soldiers. Goku then returned to Earth, was given the information about future events, and peace was restored. Downfall After the death of Frieza, the army began to fall into shambles and also split into several factions. The factions who were known to have survived the initial falling apart from Frieza's death were Cooler and his armored squadron, staff officer Sorbet and those who would follow him, and Frieza's personal guard troops who were led by Wada and those allied with them. Some time later (between Age 766-Age 767), Frieza's brother Cooler targeted Earth looking for revenge against Goku for humiliating his family. However, he proved to be no match for Goku's Super Saiyan power, and just like his father and brother, was defeated and seemingly killed. He managed to survive and he too was saved by the use of mechanical parts, only he was saved by the Big Gete Star, which he effectively became one with, allowing him to create mechanical clones of himself called Meta-Coolers and a robotic army of Cyclopian Guards. After attempting to destroy New Namek and use it for fuel, Goku and the Z Fighters arrived to stop the threat. Once again it was Goku and Vegeta who defeated and this time finally killed Cooler. Remnants and resurgence Years later during the special, Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, dated to Age 776, the twin brother duo of Abo and Kado, old elite henchmen of Frieza, who once ranked with the Ginyu Force arrived on Earth after their Attack on Planet Tech-Tech was put on hold due to Tarble and Gure's escape to Earth. They fought Trunks and Goten but were proven no match for the young Saiyan-Human hybrids. After fusing into Aka and going wild, Goku eventually stepped in and defeated the duo. After their defeat the two reformed and joined the good guys at Mr. Satan's hotel banquet before leaving Earth to earn a fresh start. In the God of Destruction Beerus Saga of Dragon Ball Super (Age 778), the number two of Sorbet, Garana and his crew were on a mission to search for any signs of the Namekians or their Dragon Balls and came across a mysterious giant Dragon Ball. However they had the misfortune of encountering Champa, God of Destruction of Universe 6 and they were all destroyed by Champa's Finger Beam. When the current stand-inleader of the Galactic Frieza Army, Sorbet is informed by Tagoma that Garana and his crew have been killed, Sorbet realized the state of their empire was severely degrading and announces they would need to revive Frieza. Later in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and the anime adaption's Golden Frieza Saga (Age 779), it is revealed that the army's empire is actually divided into stellar regions in structure and Sorbet who once served as the Staff Officer of the 3rd stellar region under Frieza is now the standing-in leader of the Frieza Force (instead of Cold), he's shown having trouble keeping all of the occupied planets in line. He receives a report that the rebellion on Planet Frieza No. 448 has become too fierce to contain and since the Frieza Force is spread thin they cannot send enough back up to re-occupy the planet. Sorbet asks if any of the army spy satellites have located the Namekian planet, as Sorbet plans to resurrect Frieza in order to return the Frieza Force to its former glory, however they have not and so Sorbet finally decides that they will risk going to Earth and using their Dragon Balls. Sorbet and his strongest soldier Tagoma head to earth and manage to revive Frieza using the Dragon Balls in order to have him bring his forces back to power. Upon his revival Frieza re-takes leadership of the organization and then decides to train in order to become strong enough to defeat the Saiyans, as he needs revenge on them and they are the only ones who are truly a threat to his organization. Frieza then heads off to train for four months. In preparation for his invasion of Earth, Frieza gathers a force of 1,000 soldiers, most are merely second-rate warriors, though several more powerful mercenaries were also included in the invasion force."Volume F", 2015 Four months later, Frieza and his army of one thousand soldiers led by Sorbet and Shisami attack Earth in order for Frieza to get his revenge on the Saiyans. Jaco comes to Earth as fast as he could and informs Bulma about Frieza's arrival, she contacts the Z Fighters who alongside Jaco gathered to fight them near North City (which was destroyed by Frieza's finger beam) are proven too powerful for the 1,000 soldiers army but fight as non-lethally as possible to draw time for Goku and Vegeta make it back to Earth from their training on Beerus' planet. The battle between the Z Fighters and Frieza's army draws to a close after a confrontation with Frieza's elites: Shisami, Tagoma, and Captain Ginyu. However, when Frieza enters the battle personally his new power is shown even stronger than Super Saiyan Gohan even in just his first form, but he realize it won't do against his father so he transforms into his final form to fight Goku, but the Saiyan still proves too strong for him. Once Frieza transforms once more into his Golden Frieza state and fights against Super Saiyan Blue Goku on par after having the lead in the beginning, but Sorbet uses their plan B and attack Goku's chest while he was off-guard from behind, giving the tyrant the advantage he needed, Vegeta steps in after he learned that Golden Frieza's weakness is that his stamina is dropping fast due to not mastering this new form, also transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and effortlessly defeats Golden Frieza, but before Vegeta could execute him, the latter had a trick in his sleeve and he used his remaining energy to blow up the Earth's core causing Vegeta and the entire planet's inhabitants (except for the people who stood next to Beerus and Whis' protecting shield) to die as a result, while he himself survives the explosion. Whis used his time reverse technique so Goku will have the chance to kill Frieza before he explode the planet, which he does with ease, destroying Frieza again. In the aftermath of the Tournament of Power, Frieza is resurrected by Beerus' orders as thanks for helping Universe 7 win, with Frieza vowing to the rest of the team he still isn't good. Later, a massive group of soldiers surround Frieza's spaceship, with Frieza declaring that "The emperor of the universe has returned!" Joining the Time Breaker alliance Prior to the events of Dragon Ball Online, in Age 820, remnants of the Galactic Frieza Army - controlled by Frieza and Cold's guard troops - attacked Earth, resulting in a full scale planetary war and an onslaught of numerous people. Finally, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Gohan, Pan and the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School, a martial arts school created by Trunks and Goten, engaged in the final battle against the remains of Frieza's army and managed to defeat them. However, the army survived and went into hiding. By the time of Age 910, the Galactic Frieza Army who had been hiding on Earth began expanding their influence, with Booby Island as their center. By the time of Age 1000 they were a major faction once again and are one of the many antagonistic forces attempting to gain control over the planet. Eventually, Frieza's Army remnants joined forces with the Time Breakers - with the goal of resurrecting Frieza once more - and became integrated as one of the many factions under the joint group. Frieza's army began doing numerous missions for the Time Breakers, including the construction of Chocolay Tower and various invasions. During the construction of Chocolay Tower, Frieza Soldiers tried to collect the Dudekamin to help grow the ajisa trees faster, but they were run off by one of their own - Fry. The army also spend time searching for any remains of Frieza himself, that they can use to revive him, eventually some of the members of the army used the Time Breakers technology to travel back to the era when Frieza was alive, and collected several of Frieza's remains in order to bring him back to life in Age 1000.Korin's Notes, Dragon Ball Online Armor and technology The organization uses many different types of technologies. These include the Attack Balls that were used as the Saiyans' primary means of interplanetary travel. Advanced round spaceships are seen in use as well. The scouters, devices developed by the Tuffles, are used mostly for calculating the individual Power level or ki concentration of biological creatures. Originally, it was a device for the purpose of guarding against enemies and beasts, but Gichamu, a highly skilled engineer in Frieza's army, laid eyes on it and made modifications for concrete battle power numbers and telecommunications abilities, and soldiers began making use of it to carry out offensives.Saikyō Jump #7, 2014 Warrior members, such as the Saiyans, are seen wearing different types of armor, and this armor is used as something of a uniform by members of the organization. Those armors were given to the Saiyans by the Arcosians, apparent members of the organization. They use humanoid plant creatures called Saibamen to test an opponent's fighting skill. The Saibamen were developed by a Saiyan scientist in Age 737, and made their way into the Galactic Frieza Army through the Saiyans.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Saibaman Character biography, 2005 Known weapons are the Ray Guns and arm cannons. Races enslaved and involved There are hundreds, if not thousands, of races enslaved in the organization, most notably the Saiyans. These races are employed in different ways depending on their strength. Groups like the Saiyans, who are shown to have great fighting abilities, are given many freedoms for showing their worth by conquering and destroying planets. All three leaders are shown to have their select armies, workers, and technicians. Many powerful and high-ranking members such as Zarbon and Dodoria, who accompany Frieza at all times, are known to be loyal followers who are shown mercy and named right-hand men in return. They, like many others, enjoy their work of pillaging and murdering with no remorse. Many other members of some races are hired for combat, such as the Ginyu Force, Cooler's Armored Squadron or the brother duo of Abo and Kado. The leaders are also shown creating super elite groups to do dirty work, such as the group of warriors that killed Bardock's team or Cooler's Armored Squadron. The commander of Planet Frieza 79 also implied that, because of Frieza's absolute control over the organization, even the mere concept of separate races had zero meaning within the Frieza Force, and only whether members were fully obedient to Frieza truly mattered in the end, and proceeded to prove his claim by killing a fellow survivor of his species who spoke ill of Frieza (as their species had been virtually wiped out by the tyrant in the past). During the Battle on Planet Namek it is implied that should Frieza come across a warrior with a high power level or strong fighting ability, Frieza may offer them a job in his organization, such as his desire to have Namekian Warrior Nail join his organization due to his high power level and even offered Goku a chance to join his organization after he had proved himself to be stronger than Captain Ginyu, though of course Goku refused. His father also made a similar offer to Future Trunks, although in that case, it was heavily implied that King Cold had been trying to trick the boy into letting his guard down to allow for an easy kill. When Frieza was revived in Resurrection F, he implies that a lot of the soldiers present, or at least those who were currently composed of his army, were forced to join. Similarly, the FUNimation dub for the episode "The End of Vegeta" has Vegeta on his deathbed strongly implying that his evil nature had been forced onto him by Frieza. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Frieza seeks out the Future Warrior to join his organization after hearing of the Warrior's strength from Captain Ginyu and even decides to train the Warrior personally and upon completing their training, Frieza appoints the Warrior as a member of Frieza's Honor Guard. Frieza also expresses his desire to have the Shadow Dragon, Omega Shenron his subordinate upon learning his role in the Shadow Dragon's birth (as the wish that created Syn Shenron was the result of Frieza and forces murderous actions on Namek), should they fight one another.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, a Time Rift anomaly forms around Frieza's Spaceship from an unknown timeline after a Distorted Time Egg is smuggled aboard by Time Breakers, causing the rift to appear in Conton City in Age 852. The Time Rift is contained inside a Time Miniature by Time Patrol who send Patrollers in to investigate the cause. If the Future Warrior is a member of Frieza's Race they are sent to investigate this anomaly during the game's prologue. They see Ginyu playing drill sergeant to a group of low ranking soldiers as Frieza walks by and comments how the ranks of his army swell by the day yet skilled warriors are regrettably hard to come by and decides he will have to take matters into his own hands. Before the Warrior can investigate further, Elder Kai informs them they have been selected for a critical mission and the warrior returns to Conton City to take on their new assignment. While the Warrior away another group of Time Patrollers is sent to investigate which includes Aoh of the Murasaki Brothers, as well as Tyno and Ias of the Taino Force, along with several other members. Later Chronoa allows the Warrior to investigate the time rift anomalies at their leisure. Returning to Frieza's ship, Aoh informs them that in order to investigate without interference from Frieza, they must go undercover and join the Frieza force which happens to be recruiting. After passing Frieza's test, the Future Warrior joins Frieza's army but soon gets caught up in a power struggle between different factions lead by Dodoria and Zarbon. The Future Warrior can select which faction they decide to join, which will change the missions they take on while investigating Frieza's ship (if they choose Zarbon they will fight Dodoria and his faction, and vice verse if they select Dodoria). Either way the Warrior will eventually grow tired of working under whomever they select and will challenge them to takeover their position and which causes them to be recruited by Ginyu as the newest member of the Ginyu Force. Eventually Cooler will appear on board to try and convince the Future Warrior to join his faction and take control over the army from Frieza. The Warrior can choose to side with either Frieza or Cooler which will result in a fight with which ever one of the two brothers the Warrior did not choose. After words they will assist the leader of their chosen faction in several training sessions to allow their leader to unlock their strongest form (Golden Frieza or Metal Cooler). After helping them achieve this, Navel will reveal the existence of the Distorted Time Egg and give it to the Warrior. If the Future Warrior is a member of Frieza's Race, then they can take on an additional mission that allows them to obtain their Turn Golden form. In the main story, Towa offers Cooler a chance to travel to Dying Namek in Age 762, allowing him to assist his brother in his historic battle with Super Saiyan Goku. Fortunately, the Future Warrior was already in that period trying to fix changes caused by Towa's Dark Magic, preventing Cooler and Frieza from killing Goku. Eventually Cooler is defeated and fells into the molten core of New Namek, just as Frieza notices the revived Porunga. The Future Warrior is asked by Goku to leave Frieza's defeat up to him. However this would not be the last time Cooler would cause trouble for the Time Patrol. In Age 767, a wormhole allows Cooler to send an army of Metal Coolers from New Namek to compete in the Cell Games. After defeating the Metal Coolers that came through the wormhole, the warrior uses it to travel to New Namek where they join Future Trunks in fighting against the Metal Coolers. While the Warrior takes on the Metal Coolers, Future Trunks sneaks into the Big Gete Star and uses his technological skills to hack into the Big Gete Star's systems and plant a computer virus that causes it to self-destruct destroying Metal Cooler Core and his army. However Towa altered history again, causing Cooler to be revived in Age 779 along with his brother allowing him to join in Frieza's revenge against Goku and allowing them to restore their family's honor. Cooler upgraded himself into Metal Cooler and joined Golden Frieza in fighting Goku, however Vegeta and the Future Warrior step in to face Cooler allowing Goku to deal with Frieza. However Towa hacks into the Time Nest's communications and tricks Whis and Beerus into leaving by pretending to be Chronoa and telling them that the Time Breakers are attacking the Time Nest, allowing Frieza to kill Goku and the assembled Z-Fighters with his Earth Breaker due to Whis' absence. However Future Trunks manages to transport the Future Warrior back to Age 852 just in time and Towa's deception is revealed, allowing Beerus and Whis return with the Warrior to Age 779 and use Whis' Temporal Do-Over to rewind time allowing the Future Warrior to stop Frieza's attack with an energy wave. As a result, Golden Frieza and Metal Cooler take on their Supervillain forms, but are ultimately defeated and killed by the combined might of Goku, Vegeta, and the Future Warrior. According to the timeline of Dragon Ball Online, the Galactic Frieza Army utilized Jigglers during their assault on Earth as a means of countering martial artists, as Jigglers were impervious to most basic attacks. In Dragon Ball Fusions, there is a Namekian survivor named Fargo whose character profile reveals he was put onto a spaceship as a baby (like the Nameless Namekian) and was picked up by the Frieza Force who raised him into soldier, showing that the army is willing to indoctrinate children into its ranks like they did with Fargo and by extension a young Prince Vegeta (though in Vegeta's case this was common practice among the Saiyans) and raise them as (presumably if they prove strong enough and manage to survive). In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, Bojack and the Galaxy Soldiers serves under Frieza due to the warping of time and space caused by Omega Shenron's negative energy. Known races allied or enslaved in the army *Frieza Race – leaders *Saiyans – Destroyed by Frieza in Age 737 *Saibamen - Became part of the organization through the Saiyans. *Aka's race *Ankoku-seijinCameos among Frieza's soldiers in the Resurrection ‘F’ manga. *Arlians *Arcosians *Appule's race *Bas *Beppa-seijin *Big Gete Star Androids *Brench-seijin *Burter's race *Cabira's race *Cui's race *Dodoria's race *Fishmen *Frieza Soldier race – Over 150 members of the race serve under Frieza''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 *Frog-Face's race *Ginyu's race *Race of Hera - The five known surviving members of this race.Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, 2015 *Iru's race *Jigglers *Kanassans *Kettle-seijins *Ledgic's race *Litts *Makyans *Malaka's race *NamekiansDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 *Plant (race) *Pot-seijins *Recoome's race *Rejin-seijins *Shisami's race *Slug Soldier race *Sorbet's race *Sūi's race *Tagoma's race *Toaster-seijins *Tech-Tech aliens *Toobi's race *Yardrats *Zalt-seijin *Zarbon's race *Thousands of soldiers from vast unknown races Planets controlled *Planet Frieza 17 *Planet Frieza 79 *Planet Frieza 448 *Planet Vegeta *Planet Brench *Planet Zalt *Planet Beppa *Planet Kanassa *Planet Meat *Planet Shikk *King Cold's planet *Planet *Big Gete Star *Planet Namek - partially occupied by Frieza's forces during the Battle of Namek. *Planet Earth - partially occupied by Frieza's forces following Age 820. *Prison Planet - partially occupied by Cold's forces. *New Planet Namek - partially occupied by Cooler's forces in Age 767. Leadership and ranking The following are known leaders of the army, they usually hold the rank of '''Emperor', with the exception of interim leaders (like Sorbet), and groups who act as equally ranked leaders (such as the guard troops): #Chilled - the first known leader, became leader at some point prior to 238 Before Age and also died at some point prior to this year. #King Cold - the second known leader, became leader at some point after Chilled's death and gave the position to Frieza before Age 737. #Frieza (first time) - the third known leader, became leader at some point before Age 737 and lost the position upon his death in Age 764. He was referred to as the "Emperor of the Seventh Universe". #Sorbet - became stand-in leader upon Frieza's death in Age 764, gave the position back to Frieza upon his revival in Age 779. Garana served as Sorbet's second in command in the manga until he was killed by Universe 6 God of Destruction Champa while leading a search team to locate New Namek in Age 778. #Frieza (second/third times) - regained position upon his revival in Age 779, but lost it upon dying again in that year. Revived again in Age 780 and quickly rebuilt the Frieza Force. #Guard troops - took control of the organization after Frieza's death in Age 764, lost it after being killed off in Ages 820 and 1000. The highest ranked guard troop in Age 1000 being Wada - who commanded all of Frieza's Army remnants. They planned to revive Frieza once more and have him re-take control. The Ginyu Force are of "High Level Executive-Class", with Ginyu as their Captain and Frieza's right-hand, Abo and Kado also rank the same as the normal Ginyu Force members. Zarbon and Dodoria both act as personal Aides for Frieza and so rank highly as Commanders.as stated in the Bardock TV Special through communicator transmissions Sorbet once acted as the Staff Officer of the third stellar region and became both stand-in leader and Supreme Commander after Frieza's first death, Tagoma acted as the right-hand of Sorbet during his time as stand-in leader and supreme commander, and later became supreme commander himself in exchange for facing the Z Fighters, Shisami was the one who managed the Frieza Army's fleet in the time after Frieza's first death. The likes of Cui and Vegeta (during his time as part of the army) are both ranked as elite combatants, the likes of Appule, Raspberry, Nappa, and Raditz are mid-level combatant soldiers, and at the very bottom of the army's hierarchy are the low-level combatant soldiers. During King Cold's time there was also a rear guard, of which Lemo was a part of. Inside a time rift anomaly that formed around Frieza's Spaceship, the undercover Frieza Race Future Warrior manages to raise up the ranks of the Frieza Force and eventually take Frieza or Cooler's position. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Frieza is linked with a human soul after being revived by Porunga. As Frieza cannot move or fight without the soul's assistance, the soul has a certain amount of control over Frieza's actions and thus by extension some control over other revived Frieza Force members such as the Ginyu Force and Nappa. Though Frieza does his best to intimidate them he is forced to occasionally go along with their decisions such as agreeing to team up with Goku and the Z Fighters to combat a shared enemy. Additionally Cell though not a member of the Frieza Force, he is an ally whom is viewed as an equal partner by Frieza due to their shared hatred of the Z Fighters in both anime filler and Dragon Ball FighterZ. Known members of the army Fused Members & Affiliates Merge *'Aka' (Abo + Kado) Fusion Dance *'Gulce' (Guldo + Jeice) *'Recurter' (Recoome + Burter) *'Natz' (Nappa + Raditz) EX-Fusion *'Cellza' (Cell + Frieza) *'Coolieza' (Cooler + Frieza) *'Dodobon' (Dodoria + Zarbon) *'Ginyuza' (Captain Ginyu + Frieza) *'Ginyuman' (Captain Ginyu + Great Saiyaman) *'Burce' (Burter + Jeice) *'Reguldo' (Recoome + Guldo) *'Chiaoldo' (Chiaotzu + Guldo) *'Chiaoman' (Chiaotzu + Saibaman) *'Rappa' (Raditz + Nappa) *'Tutz' (Turles + Raditz) Five-Way Fusion *'Ultra Fusion (Ginyu Force)' (Captain Ginyu + Guldo + Jeice + Burter + Recoome) *'Ultimate Ultra Fusion' (Frieza + Cell + Pinich + Paprika + Wanta) Known operations and wars *Attack on Planet Plant – Pre-Age 550 *Occupation of Planet Vegeta – Age 731-Age 737 *Occupation of planet Tazba – Age 732–Age 737 *Bardock's conquering mission - Age 737 *Kanassan war – Age 737 *Invasion of Planet Meat – Age 737 *Vegeta & Raditz's Mission - Age 737 *Genocide of the Saiyans and destruction of Planet Vegeta – Age 737 *Conquering of Shikk – Between Age 737 and Age 762 *Tritek conflict – Between Age 737 and Age 762 *Destruction of Arlia – February of Age 762 *Attack on Bun's planet – Between Age 737 and Age 762 *Battle on Planet Namek – December of Age 762 *Attack on Planet Tech-Tech - Somewhere before Age 776 (by Abo and Kado against Tarble and Gure) *Discovery of a planet sized Dragon Ball by Garana and his forces in Age 778 (in the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga only) **Conflict with Champa the God of Destruction of Universe 6 over the Super Dragon Ball discovered by Garana and his forces (in the Dragon Ball Super manga only) *Conflict with a rebellion on Frieza Planet 448 (in the movie Resurrection ‘F’) *Conflicts with Earth (August of Age 764 – Age 1000) **Raditz's mission to collect his brother – October of Age 761 **First attack on Earth – August of Age 764 **Second attack on Earth – Around Age 764/Age 766 (in the movie Cooler's Revenge) **Brief revival on Earth (in the movie Fusion Reborn) **Third attack on Earth – Age 776 (by Abo and Kado in the special Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!) **Mission to revive Frieza – Age 779 (by Sorbet and Tagoma in the movie Resurrection ‘F’ and Golden Frieza Saga) **Indoctrination of Planet Earth **Fourth attack on Earth and revenge against the Saiyans – Age 779 (in the movie Resurrection ‘F’) **Frieza, Ginyu Force, and Nappa are revived by Porunga during Android 21 conflict and end up joining forces with the revived Cell (and Z Fighters in one iteration of said conflict) to combat the Red Ribbon Army's new de facto leader, Android 21 as well as seek revenge on the Z Fighters (in Dragon Ball FighterZ) **Kuriza and Onio's attack on Earth – After May 7 of the year Age 784 (Nekomajin Z) **Fifth attack on Earth – Age 820 (in the game Dragon Ball Online) **Frieza's Siege on Conton City - Age 852 (in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2) **Attempted take over of Earth – Age 1000 (in the game Dragon Ball Online) **Second mission to revive Frieza – Frieza's Army remnants time travel back to Age 762, and at the same time they work in Age 1000, both aiming to bring Frieza back. Trivia *The names of Frieza's Elite are based on food and beverages that are commonly found in grocery stores such as fruits, those of the Ginyu Force are related to milk, the names of Frieza's Subordinates are related to fish, and those of Cooler's Armored Squad are puns on condiments and salad dressings. *In the lead up to the release of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, the Frieza Force were given their own recruitment video which featured anti-Saiyan propaganda, mentioned the names they were known by, and stated that the Frieza Force were in association with the Red Ribbon Army. **There was also several dossiers released with information on the Frieza Force's enemies. *In the Funimation dub, the Ginyu Force mention a bowling tournament they participate in. It is also mentioned by Recoome and Jeice that they receive dentistry and paid vacations. **In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Appule and Raspberry hope to rise up the ranks so they can have get assigned their own planet and henchmen to order around, or at the very least get a pay raise so they can go out and order some fancy food. Thus it is implied that higher ranking members receive better pay and positions though they must prove themselves and work hard to maintain their position which is implied to be difficult as in-fighting is know to occur among the high ranking members and leadership, which lead to shifts in power though some are known to use this to their advantage to increase their prestige and rank provided they are part of the wining faction. Additionally, there is also the high mortality rate for failure which is especially common for new recruits and lower ranking members, though Frieza does offer reprieves to high ranking and loyal subordinates though they must once again work to earn his favor and even Frieza notes that further failure is likely to result in literal termination, showing that even these reprieves are rare and limited. The Future Warrior's raising up the ranks while working undercover helps give some insight to what day to day life in the Frieza Force is like and the in-fighting apparently helps ensure the weaker members are weeded out while the stronger and smarter ones are rewarded provided they do well enough to be recognized or at the very least maintain their positions as well as encourage them not to become complacent because of their high ranking positions. Those that do well may even be sought out to be recruited by Captain Ginyu into the Ginyu Force or by Cooler into his Armored Squadron. **In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Captain Ginyu reveals to Goku in a special event that the Frieza Force provides a great healthcare package, cutting edge medical equipment, top-of-the-line Battle Armor, and if members do well in battle they get their own planet as a bonus. However, Goku points out that Vegeta gets all that stuff as Bulma's husband (with the notable exception of the planet bonus) in addition to getting his own Gravity Chamber and lots of food, without having to work for any of it as he just trains all day. This causes the Ginyu Force members to become jealous of Vegeta's lifestyle. Gallery Attacks on Planet Plant/Vegeta Attack on Bun's Planet Attack on Planet Namek Attacks on Planet Earth Frieza's Siege on Conton City References Site Navigation ca:Organització del Comerç Planetari pt-br:Organização de Comércio de Planetas pl: Kosmiczna Organizacja Handlu es:Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Factions Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Category:Galactic Frieza Army